Love Overcomes Fear
by Dangerpronek
Summary: Why does Fred always freeze, change the subject or walk away when Daphne expresses her feelings. Is he really clueless? She wonders, but when her life is on the line and it's do or die, will he confess his feelings for her or watch her plunge to her death. This story has SO much more than I can fit in the summary! One shot, Fraphne. R&R, love hearing from you!


Her heart was pounding so hard. Her hands felt clammy and uncomfortable. The pain around her waist caused her to wince. She was tied so tightly she could feel the circulation cutting off in different places of her body. Her breathing was getting shallow. It was becoming a challenge just to breath.

"Looks like you were wrong my dear. No one is coming for you." A deep dark terrifying voice said, following with an evil cackle. "He's going to get me out of here..you watch." the weak red head said, struggling for air. "Do you like the view from up there?" He miserably said. He was the dark beast she and Mystery Inc. had been trying to trap and unmask. Daphne Blake dangled from the high in the air of the uncomfortably warm warehouse only a rope holding her place. A rope that was coming close to being the death of her. On her ankles was an anchor attached to the rope. Below her was the "pool of torture" as the beast had put it. Ice cold water, well below zero degrees and she could see little shreds of glass and sharp objects at the bottom. And from the place she was in, it was beginning to look refreshing. She tried hard to remain calm and be stronger than the frantic emotions that wanted so badly to burst out of her. Surely Fred would come. He'd come with the others, they'd have a plan and she'd be set free! Like always, right? Her nerves were starting to get the better of her. No, she tucked her those thoughts back inside. She couldn't be in panic. Maybe this time Fred would admit his feelings for her when he came to get her out of the horrific event. Maybe today was that day, she'd been dropping the most obvious hints recently. She really wanted to be more than "just friends, really close friends".

Suddenly the heavy metal door slammed to the ground and in drove the Mystery Machine. Fred was the first she spotted, darting out of the van, close behind came Shaggy, Velma and Scooby.

"I was wrong, you did come." The beast said from high on his balcony in the warehouse. Fred's eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of the situation Daphne was in. Though she tried hard to hide it, it was obvious that she was in pain and distress. "Daphne!" He shouted. Gasps came from behind him. "Freddy, help me!" She cried innocently, her true emotions beginning to unravel at the scene. "Put her down safely and nobody gets hurt." Fred demanded. The beast laughed. "I'll make a fun game of this." He said. Fred jolted towards the rusted ladder, climbing up to the balcony of where the beast stood. "This is no game! She could die" Fred shouted as he landed right in front of the beast. "I'm aware of it." He said with a smirk on his unruly face. "But if you don't participate I could easily press this button and-" "Fine!" Fred cut it, his most serious and deep voice evident. "Goodie! Now, you have 30 seconds to sum up how deeply you feel for this young woman if you don't then ..bye bye little birdie." Referring to Daphne. Fred shook his head. "I-I I can't. " he muttered, as he started to breath heavily. "Starting now." The beast said. "30...29" he counted down. Fred's face completely went blank. His eyes focused on Daphne's which were in tears by this point. "Freddy! Say something!" She cried, her body shaking in fear for her life. He continued to breath heavily, his body felt numb. There were no words to grasp. Nothing at all. His mind went blank and he felt weak in his knees. Suddenly he felt so light headed he thought he might pass out. The words that came just got twisted in his mind. He couldn't comprehend it.

In the background of Daphne's cries he heard the others shouting at him. And before he could shake himself out of his trance he heard "2...and"

"Freddy..." Daphne whimpered softly, just before the word "one" was shouted, the button was pressed and down she fell, plunging into the dangerously cold temperatures. Fred heard her screams and the echoed in his ears so loudly. "Daphne!" He screamed at the top of his lunges. He grabbed hold of the nearest rope and swung himself into the same pool. To rescue her, hopefully.

The water was piercing. Like a thousand knives stabbing into his chest. He opened his eyes and managed a way to reach her. He reached for the pocket knife in his jeans and sliced off the anchor. He had enough time to glance over at her and realize that she wasn't conscious. He quickly swam up to the edge of the pool. Sat her on the chilling concrete floor. Shaggy pulled Fred's drenched body out of the pool. "Like stay there, help is almost here" Shaggy said. "We got the bad guy. You're safe."

"Daphne is unconscious" Velma shouted. Fred moaned, but quickly got on his feet. "Fred you need to stay still! Your body needs to rest until the paramedics get here!" Velma said. Fred slung opened the van doors and pulled out a big fleece blanket he kept in for emergencies. "Wrap this around her" he said, tossing it to Velma. The sound of loud sirens flooded to air. Fred looked down at Daphne who laid on the ground so lifeless and pale. "I'm so sorry." He whispered gently in her ear. He glanced to make sure no one was watching the ever so softly pressed his lips on her forehead. "you'll be okay." He said before rushing to the van. "Fred wait! Where are you going?" Shaggy yelled. There was no response though, the van was out if sight.

"Miss Blake, it's such a relief to see you awake." A nurse said. The soreness in her body was the realization that it hadn't been a terrible nightmare, but real life. "What time is it?" She mumbled, stretching out her body the feeling a sharp pain. "Ow!" She cried. The nurse rested her back on her pile of pillows. "Please, stay still Miss Blake. You're still in recovery. It's Five o'clock on Friday." She answered, tucking the sheets over her. "How long have I been-"

"Only a day ma'am." She cut in. Daphne placed her hand above her stomach. "Oww" she cried, feeling an incredibly agonizing pain in her ribs. "Take it easy Miss Blake, you broke a few ribs and have more bruises than we tried to count ." She spoke softly, and that was comforting in Daphne's situation. "Oh, that explained it." She said, pain was evident in her voice. "You have a family member here." Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Dawn Blake." She confirmed. "Oh yes, she can come it." Daphne replied, shifting to a more comfortable position in her bed. "Of course, I'll go get her."

"Dawn, I don't want you to yell at me and tell me I shouldn't have been trying to solve a mystery." Daphne started. Dawn shook her head. "Well, since you already guessed that's what I would say, I guess you know how I feel about you running off with solving mysteries." Daphne nodded. "Tell me what's really bothering you, aside from having some fractions and bruises." Dawn said, settling into the seat by her little sisters side. Daphne instantly felt the tears form in her violet blue eyes, and them stream down her exhausted face. "The monster told Freddy to admit his feelings about me in thirty seconds, but he said nothing. And my life was on the line!" She explained. Dawns eyes grew wide. "That idiot!" She hissed. "Clearly he doesn't love you." Daphne bit her lower lip as she watched her older sister rant over the situation. "You need to find a good loyal man who will proudly admit his feelings for you." She concluded. Daphne wiped tears off her cheeks. "But I still love him, and it hurts more than all this physical pain to know that he doesn't even have feelings for me! Why couldn't he have the decency to say that much and save me?" She sobbed. Dawn placed her hand over her baby sister's. "Listen, don't get upset. At least now you know not to waste anymore time on him." She said clearly and calmly. Daphne faked a smile. "Thanks Dawn." She sniffled. Dawn grinned. "My pleasure baby sis." She said. "Now let me find out when we can get out of here."

"Thanks for taking me out for lunch, Velma." Daphne said, carefully sliding into the booth. "No problem. Here's your chicken sandwich and curly fries." The short brunette with glasses said. A vibration in her small red pocketbook caught her off guard. She glanced down at the phone. "Sorry Daphne, I gotta take this." Velma said "Be right back" she winked, stepping outside the restaurant.

Daphne swirled her straw in the glass of iced sweet tea, focusing on the ripples it made. "Hey there sweetie!" A sweet familiar, feminine voice said. She looked up to find out it was Judy Jones, blonde, fit and dressed nicely for a Saturday afternoon. "Oh. Hi Mrs. Jones" Daphne said, trying to sound less awkward than she felt. "Honey, how are you feeling?" She asked, genuine concern filled her voice. Daphne shrugged her shoulders, soon regretting it when the pain in her back came right after. "I'm doing well I suppose." Daphne lied. Judy smiled softly. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked. Daphne glanced out the window, Velma wasn't coming back anytime soon. "Sure, go right ahead." Daphne said, faking a small grin. "Tell me the truth Daphne. I know you well enough to know you're not doing as well as you claim you are." She said sweetly, looking into to Daphne's tired and lonely eyes. "You can talk to me. I'll always listen." She implied. Daphne sighed. "I don't know where to start. I'm physically in more pain that I know what to do with and the worst part is...it doesn't even hurt as bad as knowing someone I love so much never loved me.." She said, starting out strong then feeling her heart shatter all over again at the end. Judy saw the tears forming in the young woman's eyes. "Aw, Daphne." She sighed. "Who is this person?" She asked gently. Daphne couldn't tell if she really didn't know or was pretending she knew nothing. "Your son." Daphne admitted. Judy's eyes widened. "My Freddy?" She questioned. Daphne nodded. "What makes you think he doesn't love you, darling?" She asked, seemingly surprised. Daphne wiped away a falling tear. "The other night, he had the choice to admit his feelings to me or I would pay the consequences...and he said nothing at all." Daphne explained, her heart feeling a stab every time she rethought that awful night. The pain was still so fresh. Judy's face showed confusion. "That's nothing like my boy." She said quietly placing her hands on her lips. "He'd never want anything to happen to you." Daphne nodded. "He's always protected me Mrs. Jones. Not just me, but the whole gang. He really cares about us all, but I guess I've always hoped he cared something even more special than just a friendship with me." Daphne sighed, sipping her tea then looking up at Judy who smiled. "Friendship is the foundation of a good steady relationship sweetie." Her words sent an instant warmth to Daphne's bitter and broken heart. "I never thought of it that way..but still why does he always change the subject when I try to express my feelings, or completely ignore what I'm saying. And sometimes he says the craziest things and says he doesn't have the slightest clue as to what I'm talking about. I mean, that's happen so many times before. So many. It just feels like he wants nothing to do with me." frustration bubbled inside her as she recalled some of "those" moments.

Suddenly Judy shifted in her seat, turning her focus to her hands, her fingers toying her wedding ban. It was an awkward silence between the two. "He never told you?" Judy asked, less perky than before. Daphne had a puzzled look on her face, Judy was a lot more quiet. "Told me what?" Daphne asked.

Judy looked into Daphne's youthful eyes. "Freddy suffers from an emotional anxiety disorder" Judy confessed sadly. Daphne stared at her in shock, but it was really beginning to make sense to her. Instead of the anger that had been building and stored in her was suddenly a flood of sadness and compassion for him. If only she'd known. Why didn't anyone tell her? Daphne placed her hand on Judy's. "I had no idea.." She whispered. Judy shook her head. "I thought he would tell you on his own. He has attacks frequently" Judy said. "He only developed it a few years ago, he goes through spells. Somedays are better for others." Daphne felt so guilty, she must have put so much pressure on him in the past. He couldn't help that he couldn't explain himself and tell her how he really felt. "What's it like for him? When does he typically get these attacks and how does he feel when he gets them? I'd like to know so I can learn how to calm him." she asked innocently, all she wanted was to give him a hug and apologize.

Judy settled back into her seat and placed her hands on the table. "The doctor told us his words get locked up, he experiences anything like shortness of breath, heart racing, muscle tension, restless or jumpy and fatigue. He feels so embarrassed when it comes over him. But it's something completely out of his hands. He simply can't control it." Daphne's heart kept sinking. "The doctor told me that the best thing to do is let him calm down on his own, or face the cause of his attack, it will trigger security for him." Daphne nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Jones, I wish he would have told me." Judy looked out the window again, then back at her. "I'm not sure if I should tell you this or not, but I want you to know." Judy started. Daphne watched Judy grin brightly, her blue eyes sparkled beautifully. It was obvious where Fred's ocean blue eyes came from. "Freddy told me the other morning that he was going to tell you how he felt. He asked me to pray and wish him luck, because he would likely have an anxiety attack on the spot. He was so nervous, but more excited." She said proudly. She always spoke so highly about her son, almost all things positive. Her love was such a precious sight. She shared a special bond with him, and Daphne admired and envied it both.

"Really?" Daphne squeaked. Judy nodded. "Yes honey. He's been building up the courage to say what he's hidden inside for so long. Fred may seem emotionless, I think that's part of his anxiety. He try's his hardest to bottle everything up and be strong for the people around him, but eventually the stress takes a toll on him." She sighed. Daphne sent a warming smile to the loving mother. "He likes you more than he's cable of admitting, but you didn't hear it from me." Judy winked. Daphne giggled, barely feeling the pain in her ribs. "Mrs. Jones, I could never thank you enough." Daphne said standing up. Judy slid out of the booth and wrapped her arms gently around her. Daphne grinned. "Thank you for explaining, I need to go find Freddy and apologize for being so pushy." Judy laughed. "You can pretend you don't know anything an let him tell you when he's ready." Judy advised. "Don't worry, I won't say a word about the things we discussed." Daphne assured her.

She drove herself to the place she knew he would be. Rethinking and reconnecting with himself.

"Freddy?" His heart began to pound as he turned around, seeing the innocent face that matched her voice. He didn't say anything, just kept his focus on the coming and going waves. "You don't have to say anything." Daphne said, standing behind him. She could tell he wasn't having an anxiety attack, just simply not willing to talk. "I thought I might find you here." She said sweetly, looking into his eyes that matched the deep blue ocean. His eyes finally looked into hers. "What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, quickly putting his focus back on the water. Daphne grinned. "You had me worried, you haven't been around in days. You rescued me, but the paramedics said you weren't there to be treated at the scene." She said. Fred looked away from her, she gently placed her hand on his. His body tingled at the simple touch of her hand. "Freddy, thank you for having courage and strength to always come to my rescue. I know I don't show you enough appreciation, but without you I wouldn't be here today." she confessed. He could feel his heart rate jump, butterflies filled his stomach almost instantly. He turned his attention to her, seeing a lone tear slide down her face. "You don't always have to be so brave... " she whispered, looking deep into his lonesome face. He took his free hand and wiped away her tear. "I'm not Daphne. I'm a wimp, a coward or whatever you want to call it." He said out of frustration. Daphne shook her head. "Freddy don't beat yourself up." She said softly, smiling at him. "You almost died because of my ignorance." He growled, Daphne's heart hurt for him, when could he just tell her? "You know it wasn't ignorance." She stated. The anger and frustration suddenly faded in his face. Defeat and sadness settled into his mind. "I'm sorry for letting you go Daphne." He said, gently slipping her hand in his. He felt his muscles tense up and his heart began to race, but he pushed it off his mind. "I don't blame you for anything that happened to me." She said. Fred pulled her into a hug. "Oww" she said breathlessly. Fred's face showed concren. "Just a few broken ribs.." She confessed. Fred saw the smile she forced upon herself in all the pain. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He said in a comforting tone. "Daphne if I had the chance to do it over I would say, I love you. That sums up the extreme emotions you give me. Your voice is so sweet it drives me insane , but at the same time it's one of the only things keeping me sane. Your eyes are the most beautiful things I've ever seen, the most breath taking shade of blue. When I'm failing, falling and ready to give up you always come to my rescue. You're my encourager, my secret crush for years, my weakness and my strength all in one. But most importantly you are and always have been my loyal and compassionate best friend." He admitted. His strong muscular hands gave her waist a comforting warmth. The tone of his voice sent butterflies fluttering inside her heart. His words were like a medicine for her broken heart. She smiled up at him. He pulled her in and rested her head on his chest. "The truth is, I can't begin to imagine my life with anyone else other than the woman who has faithfully stayed strong in our friendship." he whispered in her ear. A chill ran up her spine. He was confessing and overcoming fears all in one moment, she thought. "You're my rock." she squeezed him gently as the pleasent overwhelming security of his arms wrapped around her. "I'm always here for you." she said, looking up into the eyes that were so focused on hers. "I need you to be. There's no other that can give me the security and strength you provide." her breath hitting his chest, a feeling of refreshment and comfort surronded him. "I need you as much you need me." she said smoothly. Fred smiled. "And I want to be here for you, forever." slipping her petite hand in his. "I want to provide for you, give you all you need and derseve. I want you to be the one I wake up next to every single day." he said, hope and excitment carried in his voice. She smiled brightly when she saw him kneel on one knee. Streams of tears rolled down her face. "You're going to think I'm crazy..." he started, causing her to laugh softly in the middle of her tears. "Daphne Ann Blake, will you be my better half?" Joy filling his heart and mind at the sound of the words that had made him tremble in fear once before. Without hesitation she leaped into his arms. He laughed, along with her. "You didn't even see the ring." he laughed, laying in the sand with her body rested on top of his. She giggled, looking at into his eyes. "You're worth far more than a diamond." she said. He smiled, reaching for her hand that was placed so perfectly on his chest, carefully slipping it on her finger. "I believe you said this was the only finger that had a vain connected to your heart." he recalled. Daphne laughed, embarrsed that he had remembered one of those moments she was dropping obvious hints. She nodded. "Yes, that's the one." He grinned, then took both his thumbs and gracefully swept the tears off her smiling face that glowed brighter than a star. Their eyes met in a moment of blissful silence. He made a moved and pressed his lips againest hers. He sighed heavily, this was the moment he had prayed, hoped and wished for, for so many years. But he just couldn't get the words right. He couldn't find the right time. "I love you." she tenderly said. "I love you too." he said, with a smile that lit the world.


End file.
